


I Want Out

by Blue_Victoria



Series: I Want Out [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Victoria/pseuds/Blue_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata is part of an organisation that deals with crime. In an unlikely way. Assassins, Hitmen/woman, Hackers- the list goes on.<br/>When he says he 'deals' with it, he's apart of it. It's a dangerous thing to be involved in, you're not allowed to have any relationships with anyone or have any contact with family, as they would be in danger. Hinata has no family and he doesn't find 'romance' and the presence of 'feelings' to be of any interest to him.<br/>Until he meets Nagito Komaeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interested?

The small coffee shop is always full of ignorant people who don't know they're ignorant. The things that happen right in front of them, that go unnoticed is quite unfathomable. Brown eyes scan the people in the café. Due to the daily life of being undercover, it's so hard to switch from being 'undercover' to just being normal. So Hinata hardly notices it when he starts searching for meaning behind why these people are in the café.

He notices an old man with a rather large coat on, sitting by the window, coffee in front of him. He could be hiding a large weapon of some sort underneath his coat, and the window seat is to keep a look out for someone. Or as this is just an ordinary café visit for Hinata, the man could just be in a warm coat drinking coffee, and just likes to watch what goes on outside. It's hard to not be suspicious of people when you're surrounded by suspicious people 24/7, even Hinata's colleagues have stories that they would kill someone over before it got out.

Hinata was so busy looking for a meaning that isn't there, that he didn't notice a waiter come over with his coffee. Well, he certainly noticed it when the scorching liquid was now over his clothing and skin.

"What the hell!" Hinata exclaimed, grabbing a napkin and patting a puddle of the coffee that's on his thigh. He's going to seriously injure whoever just did this...

"I'm s-sorry! I'm so so sorry! I'm s-such a clutz! I'm sorry, this is why I shouldn't work- oh, I'm so sorry-" a frantic voice turns his attention to his waiter. Hinata would've started shouting again, but he doesn't. He's too mesmerised by his waiter to do anything but stare. The whole café is tuned out. His waiter is still hysterically apologising, but his words are not registering. The waiter looks about Hinata's age so it's okay to stare. The guy has a head of white fluffy hair that just brushes his shoulders, with a few strands falling around his angular face. His cheekbones are sky high, and he has gorgeous large eyes, that look like a mist of grey and green. His skin is a lovely milky white and Hinata notices that on his nose and tops of his cheekbones he has a few faded freckles...

Hinata blinks and shakes his head. Considering he noticed that means he has been staring for _way_ too long. The café comes back into focus, and so does his waiters persistent apologies.

"Hey, hey," Hinata said, silencing the rambling of his beautiful waiter. He looks at Hinata with wide, afraid and concerned eyes, his perfect lips pressed together. "It's okay, accidents happen," Hinata said, smiling slightly. The feeling of his mouth curved up is a foreign feeling and he hopes he doesn't look like he's in pain or something.

"It-It's a r-r-r-regular thing for me!" his waiter stuttered, nerves clear in his voice. "I-I'm sorry! Y-you can h-hit me if you want! I d-don't mind!" his waiter squeezes his eyes closed preparing himself to be punched. Hinata looks at him absurd, even though he can't see with his eyes shut that tightly.

"I'm not going to hit you!" Hinata said loudly. His waiter opens his large eyes and looks at Hinata in confusion. The look gives Hinata the impression that people have actually hit this frantic worker before. It surprises Hinata, but he actually feels angry at that. How could you hit that face? Even if he did spill coffee all over someone.

"Honestly it's o-okay! I deserve to be punched. I spilt coffee all over you... I'm such a worthless employee, I'm surprised I haven't been fired yet! I-I should probably quit before I cause any more unwanted agro for the customers and colleagues!" Hinata can't believe what he's hearing and is shocked into silence. For the first time in his life Hinata doesn't know what to say. "I'm sorry..." his waiter muttered defeated, casting his eyes down. Hinata's stomach knots in his stomach, he looks like a kicked puppy and the sight makes Hinata want to hug him.

"I said it's fine!" Hinata exclaimed, making his waiter wince. Shit. He didn't mean to sound so angry and bitter, he was trying to make him feel better... Shit. "I didn't mean it like-like that!" Hinata said standing up from his chair. His white shirt is stained brown and he looks like he's wet himself, but he doesn't care. Everyone here knows what happened anyway. Standing up, he realises his waiter is about an inch taller than himself. But despite the height, Hinata feels taller. "It's okay, I have a spare change of clothing where I'm going anyway," Hinata said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. His waiter looks up to him with glossy eyes.

"But-"

"I said it's fine," Hinata said preventing his waiter from putting himself down again. "I felt like wearing my coffee today anyway, who needs to drink it?" Hinata added, lightening the down atmosphere. A small smile graces his waiters lips and it's beautiful. Hinata feels like he's won the lottery seeing that smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" the waiter asked with his soft velvety voice, holding a couple of menus close to his chest.

"Because it was an accident and I want you to know you don't have to beat yourself up about it," he replied, glancing at his waiters hands. He see's a nasty red splotch on his left hand, slightly off centre. It's a stark contrast to his pale skin. "Doesn't that hurt?" he asked the waiter, nodding at his hand. The waiter almost drops the menus at the sudden attention on his hand.

"Uh... yes, but I deserve it," he answered.

"Don't say things like that," Hinata said, "What happened was an accident stop punishing yourself for it." Hinata glances at his watch and mentally groans. "I've got to go."

"Of-of course you do!" the waiter exclaimed, "I'll get you another coffee... oh I'm such a worthless human being, not only have I made you late for your job but now you have no coffee-" he can see the waiter is getting increasingly distressed and feels like he has to calm him. Hinata places his hands on the waiters arms, making him jump and drop the menus. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to do...

"I'm not going to be late," Hinata said calmly, picking the menus up. "And don't worry about my coffee, it's okay." Hinata hands the menus back to the waiter. Hinata's unsure why he's being so nice. He _was_ going to hurt the waiter, but now, seeing how he acts and how delicate and fragile he is... he could never do something like that. "I'm Hajime Hinata," he said before thinking. Why would he do that?

"I'm N-Nagito Komaeda," the waiter replied, "not that you care..." he mumbled. Hinata smiles kindly and catches Komaeda's gaze.

"Nice to meet you," Hinata said, "I'm going to go now, but make sure you run your hand under some cold water. Promise me you'll do that when I leave?" Hinata has a feeling Komaeda won't voluntarily tend to his burn without someone asking him first.

"Y-yeah... if that's what you want," Komaeda said hesitantly, looking at Hinata with puzzled and expecting eyes. Hinata doesn't know what to take from the look.

"I do." Hinata offers another smile, again hoping he doesn't look weird. "I'll probably see you again." Komaeda blinks a few times, Hinata notices his lashes are quite long.

"If I'm not fired first," he laughed bitterly.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you have a nice day." Hinata smiles again and walks past his waiter- Nagito Komaeda. Hinata finds his smile is still gracing his lips as he makes his way to his Covert.

 

Hinata walks into the main room of the Covert. He changed into clean clothing when he arrived. Hardly anyone in the room acknowledges him when he enters, they're all too immersed in what they're doing. Most people are on computers. What they're doing on them could range from Hacking to looking at CCTV footage of a certain place.

Hinata makes his way over to his own computer. He sits down in his chair and logs his computer on, typing in the few passwords to the high security technology.

"Blonde or brunette?" a slightly whiney and loud voice erupts beside him. Without glancing over Hinata muttered a 'neither', Nagito Komaeda popping into his head. "Oh I forgot you don't care about that sort of stuff," the voice drawled. Hinata sends a pointed look in the voices direction.

"I have more important things to worry about," he said curtly, staring at Souda Kazuichi.

"Whatever," Souda grunted, "you don't know what you're missing out on." Hinata ignores his comment and clicks on the profile of a Target. Souda Kazuichi is Hinata's main partner. They are assigned the same cases and usually have one or two other people assigned with them. But without a doubt Souda will always be on his assignment. Souda is probably the only person Hinata would say is a 'friend'. He doesn't know anything about his past, and Souda doesn't know anything about his. But they're friends in the present. All Hinata knows is that Souda used to be a mechanic. Now he mainly deals with undercover observation for many different reasons... He still uses his mechanical skills now, but not very often.

"Your attention," a hard curt voice silences the room. Hinata turns around in his swivel chair and looks at Togami- the head of the organisation. "I've come across a new case. It is an undercover drug ring. I'd like the leaders of the ring assassinated and the drugs planted in this person's warehouse-" Togami holds up a photograph of a large man with small eyes and glasses, "a phone call will then be made and the police will show up and arrest him." Brutal... Hinata hopes he's been assigned to this case.

"Why that particular man?" Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu asked. Kuzuryuu is a Hitman. He used to be apart of the mafia but for reasons unknown he no longer is. Hinata knows he'll never know the reason.

"You'll find out if you're assigned to the case," Togami said coldly in response. "The people assigned are as followed: Hajime Hinata, Souda Kazuichi, Fujisaki Chihiro, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama," Togami recited. Hinata grins wickedly at his name being read out. "Take your time with this case as it is highly dangerous and secure. Here are the case files." Togami walks over to Hinata and hands him the case files. "You're in charge of this operation. Do not fail."

"Have you ever known me to fail?" Hinata asked confidently. Togami's scowl doesn't lessen as he walks away.

Hinata opens the case file on Hifumi Yamada- the large guy being framed. It says that he's the alibi for one of his workers -Ibuki Mioda- who we recently framed for the murder of an MI5 agent that we assassinated. Hinata is familiar with the MI5 case, Mioda had no connection to it, she was simply an unfortunate person that was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Togami took advantage of that and got her arrested for murder. Shame. Hinata, bored, flips the page to the drug ring leaders.

A large guy with strange cone-like hair and a stern face is one of the assistant ring leader. His name is Mondo Oowada. Underneath his name is a red tick. That means he is to be killed. Oowada has no family. The only family he did have was an older brother whom he allegedly killed when he was sixteen, apparently it was so he could take over as leader of a gang. Hinata shakes his head and turns the page to the next main ring leader.

A woman with brown hair and large breasts, named Akane Owari is apparently one of the main leaders... She too, has no family but she's in a relationship with a Nidai Neckomaru... he is in accomplice with Oowada and Owari. They both have red ticks under their names.

Hinata turns to his colleagues and closes the case files.

"Fujisaki, hack into their database and find out when their next load of drugs is to be sent in," Hinata ordered. The small woman nods and heads over to her computer. Hinata doesn't understand why someone like her is here... all Hinata knows is that she has a family but she doesn't speak to them, due to the safety precautions in place. From what he's gathered her family are genuine, nice people... I guess everyone has their reasons for being here...

"Short stuff and I will go undercover, yeah?" Souda asked, gaining a harsh glare from Kuzuryuu.

"I could kill you right now," Kuzuryuu said lowly, "I could wipe you off the face of the earth."

"But you won't," Hinata interjected before Souda has a panic attack. "And yes, you two will go undercover and mark where all the security cameras are in Yamada's warehouse. Get to know the employee's and Yamada himself. But whatever you do don't draw too much attention yourselves." Hinata hands Kuzuryuu the case file on Yamada.

" _No attention_ is a given, right?" he remarked, taking the file. Hinata resists the urge to roll his eyes. Souda and Kuzuryuu stand and leave the area to go talk about identification, how to approach the employee's and Yamada, how to locate and record the security camera's- basically everything to ensure their identities stay a secret and their plan goes well.

"Pekoyama, I want you to sort out the assassination strategy, how and when are we going to kill the three ring leaders," Hinata explained. Pekoyama nods, her face blank and eyes slightly mad. She walks away from him and towards her own area. Hinata swivels around in his chair and focuses his eyes back on his computer screen.

Hinata knows he shouldn't, but he does. He types in 'Nagito Komaeda' and searches his name to get everything about him on screen.

A photograph of the white haired beauty pops up along with his name, age, birthdate and gender. Hinata looks at the photograph. Seeing his face stops him from prying into his background... he can't do it. It's not right. Hinata closes the page and rubs his face irritably. Why does he want to know this guy so bad? He spilt coffee down him, how bad is that first impression? Maybe it's because he stunned Hinata into silence. No one has ever _stunned_ him into silence. Ever.

Whatever the reason is it needs to stop. This is dangerous territory. No relationships. Family, platonic or romantic. None. It's not allowed. It's too dangerous. If Hinata was to have a romantic relationship: the person would immediately become a prime target. It's a weakness. A weakness Hinata cannot afford to have.

But he knows he's going to break the rule anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's kick start this new year with a one-shot that turned out not to be a one-shot, surprise surprise aha :D


	2. I feel like you Understand me

He often has nightmares. Being in this kind of area will do that to a person. Hinata is a trained assassin. He's a trained hitman. He's a trained killer. Hinata has not forgotten a victims face. He remembers every single one of them. Even killing sprees that are a massive blur. He can still picture the faces of his victims. Finding Togami's organisation was the best thing that ever happened to him. He needed the money. And once you're in there is no getting out. You can never leave once you know so much information. The only way out is a cut to the throat or a bullet between your eyes. That's your way out. And Hinata has no intension of leaving.

 

He knows it's a mistake, but Hinata finds himself walking into the same café from yesterday. He hopes Nagito Komaeda is here... ~~That would make his day.~~ ~~~~

Hinata see's that Komaeda is here. He's at the front counter today, taking orders. His bright kind smile radiates warmth and light, making the small café seem brighter than it actually is. Hinata finds himself smiling just seeing him. Although there is a pang of jealously as he watches Komaeda laugh with pink cheeks as a young guy at the front of the queue flirts shamelessly with him. Hinata wishes he could go over there and punch the guy flying across the room... but that would not be acceptable. And Komaeda... well, who knows how he'd react to seeing Hinata so cruel and immoral.

It's not long before Hinata gets to the front of the queue. Komaeda looks up from the till, "Hello, what can- ah!" Komaeda exclaimed. Hinata resists the urge to look over his shoulder. He knows full well that Komaeda jumped at seeing him. "H-Hinata... y-you've come back," Komaeda said, confusion and surprise both evident in his voice and eyes.

"Yes Komaeda, I have," Hinata responded, smiling slightly. Komaeda blushes a deep pink and points a lightly freckled finger at the taped down menu on the counter.

"Y-you remembered my name..." he murmured as Hinata scans the names of the beverages.

"Of course," Hinata said, keeping his eyes on the menu... he'll probably get the mocha... yeah, that's a good idea. When he looks up he see's Komaeda is staring at him with wondrous eyes and parted lips. Hinata cannot help but stare at his parted mouth. He bets his lips are soft...

"What would you like to order?" Komaeda asked, flushing and looking down at the till. Hinata knows _exactly_ what he wants to order.

"I'll have a mocha," he answered, and watches as Komaeda presses some buttons on the till. Hinata opens his mouth again, mentally cursing himself as the words tumble out in a mass of mistake. "And I'd like your number." Komaeda's finger slips and the cash register's slot shoots out and hits him in the stomach. Komaeda winces and places a hand to his stomach, his big eyes darting up to stare at Hinata in shock. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked worried. Komaeda nods slightly and continues to stare at him in awe.

"You want _my_ number?" Komaeda questioned, a look of utter disbelief on his beautiful face.

"Yes," Hinata responded without thinking twice. "I'd like to go out some time... with you- if that's okay!" Is this how you ask someone out? Hinata wouldn't know as he's never done it before. He's just copying what he's seen in films...

"Are you sure?" Komaeda asked. He looks like he's waiting for the punchline of a joke. The look makes Hinata _want_ to punch something. What has happened to this lovely person in order for him to feel like this about himself?

"Yes. Do you want to?"

"Uh..." Komaeda adverts his gaze flushing pink again. He stares at the same spot for a long while, his eyes becoming increasingly conflicting and torn. Hinata wonders what he's thinking about to look that disconcerting. He also thinks maybe it was a bad idea to ask... Is Komaeda even single? Or gay? Hinata didn't know he himself is gay until meeting Komaeda. Being told you're not allowed a romantic relationship puts you off looking at people. With Komaeda... Hinata just has this weird feeling of wanting to hold him... Is that normal? It's not like he can ask anyone if what he's feeling is a 'crush'? Is that the right context to use that word in? This all so confusing for him, he doesn't understand... he hopes Komaeda can explain it to him.

Eventually Komaeda looks up and smiles gently. "I'd like to... yes." Hinata's lips quirk up and he finds himself _smiling_. A loud 'ahem' from behind him breaks them both out of their trance. Komaeda faffs around frantically, inputting a series of things into the register.

"Here." Hinata hands the money over, which Komaeda gently takes. When Komaeda gives Hinata his change, the tips of his fingers brush Hinata's palm and the feeling he gets from the graze is unexplainable. "Thank you, Nagito Komaeda," Hinata said, nodding at a pink Komaeda before going to take a seat at the table he sat at yesterday.

Why is Hinata so foolish? Why doesn't he have any willpower? If he finds that he actually likes Komaeda, he might as well just paint a red X on the innocent guys back himself. If he has a relationship with Komaeda, and Togami found out, he'd force Hinata to brake it off before it got serious. In other words, before someone finds out about his _weakness_... Komaeda is a weakness... If he was to get hurt because of Hinata... Well, Hinata doesn't know what he'd do. Just getting the guys number would be enough to have him condemned to death. A cruel horrible immoral death by someone who wants to hurt Hinata.

Hinata should leave the coffee shop and never come back. He shouldn't come within one hundred yards of Komaeda...

But he doesn't leave. He can't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the frantic employee, whose smile has lit a light in Hinata's dark world. If anyone found out about Hinata's light it would surely be distinguished.

"Here you go." A hand places Hinata's coffee onto the table in front of him. He glances up to acknowledge the waiter: a girl his age with blonde hair and a pale complexion. She looks like someone Souda would find attractive. Hinata doesn't see it.

"Thanks," Hinata muttered, picking his coffee up and looking at his name scribbled on the cup in black ink. He turns it around in his hand and his eyes widen slightly. On the other side is a number, with a little message in different handwriting to the one who wrote his name: _Only if you're sure_. Hinata inputs Komaeda's number into his phone under an alias: _Hope_. He glances up and over to the counter. He see's Komaeda talking to the waiter who delivered his coffee.

Not long after, Komaeda takes his apron off and awkwardly climbs over the counter.

Hinata quickly stands from his table and follows the white haired man out of the café. Half way he realises he's left his coffee behind but he couldn't care less. The only reason he went into that café is to see the person he's currently chasing after. He jogs to catch up with him, almost flooring a little kid with a lollypop.

"Sorry," he murmured, walking around her. He reaches a hand out to Komaeda and taps his shoulder. Komaeda jumps and looks at Hinata with his large misty eyes. "Hey, sorry I didn't mean to startle you," Hinata said. Komaeda smiles brightly, almost blinding Hinata. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm on my break," Komaeda replied. Hinata knows he shouldn't but he does.

"Well I don't have to be in until one, so... wanna go get something to eat?" Komaeda looks taken aback by Hinata's proposal and slows in his walking.

"You want to spend time with someone like me?" he said confused. Hinata doesn't like the way he said that. _Someone like me_ _?_ "Surely you have better people you can spend your time with-"

"I want to spend it with you," Hinata said, cutting off his rambling. "And don't say things like that about yourself." Komaeda's cheeks turn pink as he laughs carefree.

"Sorry... it's a bad habit of mine," he said, "I'll try not to... I'm so pathetic- oh, sorry!"

"Don't apologise."

"Sorry-" Komaeda looks at Hinata distressed, "Sorry! Oh god... I'm sorry I keep apologising-"

"It's fine," Hinata intervened calmly, "Come on, this place is quite good for food. Do you want to go in here?" Hinata asked. Komaeda, seeming more calm, nods and smiles happily.

"If Hinata wants to go in, sure!" he chimed, happily walking toward the small restaurant. Hinata feels his heart tighten in his chest. Komaeda is so innocent and carefree... he doesn't even know Hinata and he's happily going anywhere the brunette asks. It just makes him an easier target for someone who would want to use him to get to him...

 

Komaeda likes sitting at the booths by the windows. Hinata wanted to say that sitting at a window makes you easily seen by someone who potentially wanted to harm you, but he stopped himself because this was Komaeda. Someone who doesn't know about the awful things that happen right under people's noses.

Komaeda ordered a mug of green tea and a salad. Turns out Komaeda doesn't eat meat, he doesn't believe in eating slaughtered animals. So Hinata ordered the same as him... his chicken can wait for another day...

"So what do you work as Hinata?" Komaeda asked, Hinata freezes and stares at him. "You don't have to tell me!" Komaeda exclaimed, looking distressed again. Hinata mentally curses himself, he didn't want Komaeda to think he didn't want to tell him!

"No, I'm a..." Hinata started, clearing his throat. "I'm a detective." Lies. _You are the opposite of a detective_. Komaeda smiles and it makes Hinata want to yell. Who was he kidding? He can't have a relationship. It would be full of lies. Lies. _Lies_.

"That's amazing," Komaeda said, "Although, are you not a bit young to be a detective? I'm sorry for being so rude! Oh god, why am I allowed a voice?" Komaeda starts muttering a series of insults to himself, making Hinata want to cup his face and tell him he's wonderful. ~~And then kiss him.~~

"You're right I am young," Hinata responded, silencing Komaeda. "I'm only nineteen, but I started training as a cadet at the age of fourteen. I knew the head of the force so..." That is not all a lie... he did start training at the age of fourteen... just to be a murderer, not an officer of the law...

"Oh, that's impressive," Komaeda said in awe. "I couldn't of done it. Not that I'm comparing myself to you! I'm incomparable-"

"Komaeda," Hinata said flatly. "Stop putting yourself down." Komaeda looks at him with the same confusion he usually has on his face. "What about you? I know you work in a café, but do you have any other plans?" Komaeda's confusion intensifies but he answers Hinata's question anyway.

"I don't have a plan of action really..." he muttered, "I'm just walking through life aimlessly, waiting for my luck to get me hit by a car or something." Komaeda said that with a force smile on his face. Hinata feels like grabbing him and cradling him. How can he say that about himself? Doesn't he value his life?

"Komaeda that's not a good outlook on life," Hinata said. Komaeda's smile falters and he looks defeated. He looks _tired_. Hinata can relate to that...

"I don't really have anything to live for," Komaeda murmured, fiddling with a piece of lettuce that has fallen from his plate. "I don't know why I said that," he chirped, smiling again. "It's not like you care about me-"

"I do care." Hinata wishes he could retract those words. Admitting he cares has basically put the noose around Komaeda's neck.

"Why? You don't know me..."

"I don't know why..." Hinata admitted, "I just feel like you understand me... I feel like we're the same in some way..." At that Komaeda looks at Hinata in bewilderment. "I've got to go soon, but I'd like to go out sometime. How about it?"

"If Hinata wants to..." Komaeda said. Hinata reaches across the table and places a hand over Komaeda's fidgeting pair. He flinches but doesn't pull away. His skin feels how it looks: soft.

"Do _you_ want to?" Hinata holds Komaeda's eyes. The albino glances down at their hands. Bites his lip. Looks back up. Nods.

"Yeah. I'd like that very much."

 

Hinata arrives at the Covert, all the while thinking how royally fucked he is that he has no control over something as menial as _feelings_. He slumps down at his area. Fujisaki immediately comes over with a few pieces of paper in her hands.

"Umm, Hinata," she piped, almost making Hinata flinch. He needs to clear his head and brood later.

"Do you have what I asked for?" he asked, sitting up straighter. The small hacker nods and hands him the papers. He scans the contents. The drug dealers next shipment is in 12 weeks time... that gives them enough time to make sure everything goes smoothly without fault. Feeling confident, Hinata allows himself to relax slightly. "Thanks Fujisaki. I now want you to join Souda and Kuzuryuu in locating the security cameras... also, could you find out how the night time lookout works at the drug dealers warehouse? Learn the rotors of the guards on duty." She nods timidly and retreats back to her computer.

A light _ding_ alerts Hinata he's had an email come through on his computer. He quickly types in his passwords and gets up his emails. It's an assignment just for him. His case is to assassinate someone posing as Byakuya Togami, who is trying to inherit the Togami's money and company. Togami's parents passed away when he was sixteen, so no one is there to vouch that he is the real Byakuya Togami. Except a birth certificate. But they can be easily forged nowadays. Hinata should know, he has forty three different ones himself.

Hinata opens up a clean document and starts to plan the assassination.

 

Imposter Byakuya Togami lives in a small apartment not far from where Hinata himself lives. The imposter lives alone, making the murder a lot more simpler. Hinata has memorised his daily schedule. He plans to assassinate him in his sleep; that's the only time he's ever alone. During the day he's always out meeting with lawyers and the such, in an attempted to worm his way into the Togami inheritance.

Hinata disabled all security camera's in the imposters flat building before leaving the Covert, but just to make sure, Hinata dressed all in black, covering every part of his skin. He put on a mask and has a large hood up over his head.

Quietly, he slides open an unlocked window to the imposters apartment, with black leather gloved hands, and swiftly climbs inside. The room is scattered with newspaper articles about the Togami family. This imposter has been doing his research. Hinata treads silently into the imposters bedroom. Not that he'd hear Hinata entering, the rain and thunder is muffling any sound. But the snores coming from his victim are much louder. Hinata's surprised he hasn't woken himself up he's snoring so loudly.

Carefully and swiftly, Hinata draws a sharp thin dagger from inside his jacket. Hinata glances down at his victim. Memorising his face. His face blends in with the others his killed and tortured. Hinata mutters a 'sorry' before slicing at the imposters neck. He chokes as his blood spills onto his pillow, flooding him in a pool of his own crimson. But despite how much that ought to hurt, the imposter is not allowed to awake and cry out for help. Hinata places the dagger on the bed beside his corpse and turns away from the metallic smell.

"Sorry..." Hinata whispered again, before fleeing the flats. Closing the window.

When the police arrive there will be nothing at the crime scene. No security footage. No witnesses. All they'll have is the murdered, and the murder weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> :D


	3. The rope is tied

The murder of the imposter has made front page news. Everyone, everywhere is talking about it. The last murder to happen in this area was a few years ago. Hinata was also responsible for _that_.

"Morning Hajime!" Souda greeted, as Hinata sits down at a table where his team are gathered. "Congrats on your kill last night."

"That was you?" Kuzuryuu asked, impressed. "There is no evidence of anything. The police are running around like headless chickens," he laughed. Hinata doesn't find his kill worthy of praise. He ended someone's life. Again. How is that something to be proud of? Sure, killing people doesn't get to Hinata anymore. He barely feels any remorse for murdering someone. But he still doesn't think it's something to boast about.

"Pekoyama, when's our best time to assassinate the drug leaders?" Hinata asked, moving away from last night. The image of the guy laying in a sea of his own blood will surely add to his nightmares.

"Twelve weeks time," she answered. "Only Oowada, Neckomaru and Owari will be present when receiving the drugs, so they will be alone. Our best move is to assassinate them when the drug dealers, dropping the substance off, have left. That way it looks like they were murdered by the distributors." Hinata nods, chewing on the inside of his mouth. That will go smoothly. "I think," Pekoyama continued, "we should kill them from afar, so they can't alert anyone that someone is in the warehouse."

"Who wants to do the deed?" Kuzuryuu asked grinning wickedly. "I'm up for a kill. I'm always up for a kill." Hinata resists the urge to cringe. He is just too happy to end someone's life...

"That leaves Pekoyama and I," Hinata said, keeping the exasperation from leaking into his voice. "One each. Kuzuryuu you kill Owari, I'll take Oowada and Pekoyama you end Neckomaru." The hitman and perpetrator nod. "Souda, Kuzuryuu, go undercover as soon as possible and find all security cameras. Get to know the employee's and make sure you learn the guard rotor off by heart."

"You got it boss," Kuzuryuu said, saluting.

 

Hinata and Komaeda decided to meet at a nice restaurant to have a meal. Hinata is really looking forward to it. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help wanting to spend all of his free time with Komaeda...

A part of him hopes that Komaeda turns out not to be as amazing as Hinata thinks he is, to keep him safe. But a huge part of him wants to take Komaeda home and protect him from harm. Protect him from all of the nasty people who could take Komaeda from him and hurt him.

It's messed up really: putting him in all this danger just because Hinata _likes_ him. It's damn cruel. But despite all the awful things Hinata has done... he still deserves happiness... right?

 

Hinata dressed in a dark blue button up, black blazer, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots; with a pocket knife in the sole. He has to be protected... He didn't want to go over the top with the clothes, so he went for something simple. He just hopes Komaeda will find him acceptable... Although judging by Komaeda's personality thus far, he wouldn't mind if Hinata turned up in a black bin bag.

Hinata turns up ten minutes early, only to find Komaeda already waiting outside the restaurant. Damn it. He looks good... Komaeda is wearing dark denim skinny jeans, a white long sleeved jumper and white ankle boot-like trainers. It makes a change to see him out of his work clothes... Hinata hasn't mentally prepared himself for this...

"Hey," Hinata greeted smoothly, smiling at Komaeda, who seems surprised to see him.

"You actually came," he chimed, smiling happily. His words feel like a kick to the gut. Who could be so malicious and not turn up to a date with this honest and gentle person? It makes him want to kill someone. Which he should probably hold off from doing...

"Of course I came," Hinata said. He gestures to the door of the restaurant. "Shall we?" Komaeda's smile widens and he bounces gleefully into the building. Hinata's small smile grows wider at this sight.

They are seated at a window booth. It overlooks a large pond which reflects the moon outside. It's dark out now, so the lights around the restaurant also reflect in the pond. Komaeda's eyes sparkle at the sight. Hinata's glad he booked the table by the window... against his better judgment. But it makes Komaeda happy, so it can't be so bad.

"Order anything you like," Hinata said, getting Komaeda's attention. His eyes continue to shine as he looks at Hinata, it makes breathing suddenly very hard. "And before you ask: yes, I'm sure." He gives Komaeda a knowing look, at which the latter blushes and smiles sheepishly at.

"Okay."

 

Komaeda ordered a vegetarian lasagne, and a lemonade. With some encouraging words from Hinata he also got a side salad. Hinata ordered a turkey lasagne and a diet coke, he also got a side salad. Komaeda keeps thanking Hinata for the meal and keeps asking to pay for his own food, but the brunette refuses. He has enough money...

"What's your favourite colour?" Hinata asked, sipping his drink. Komaeda pauses his fork mid air and slowly lowers it, looking at him with a perplexed face. If you didn't know any better, you'd think he'd just asked Komaeda to give him a kidney.

"My favourite colour? Why would you care to know anything about me?" Komaeda laughed slightly. Hinata places his drink onto the table and pins him with a stare.

"Komaeda I want to know you," he replied. "You may not want to believe it but I like you, and I want to know who you are." Komaeda's mouth opens slightly as he takes in the words. Hinata knows this is very dangerous... but he's determined to protect Komaeda if it ever came down to it. He wants to be happy... and he wants to make Komaeda happy. He won't look for happiness himself so Hinata will give it to him.

"Green..." Komaeda murmured, his enticing eyes flickering around for a moment. "My favourite colour is green... not just _green_ , but a deep forest green..." his eyes land on Hinata's and it makes him smile.

"That's my favourite colour too." Komaeda smiles slightly. It's small but it is so beautiful. It ignites that light in his life, making it glow brighter. "What do you like to do in your spare time?" Hinata asked.

"I like to read."

"What types of books?"

"Fiction," Komaeda answered, "I like reading stories that don't take place in a world like our own... I like fantasy novels. I like reading how characters develop from being weak to strong, or how strong characters learn to love... I like seeing good overcome evil." Komaeda's eyes seem to become brighter upon talking about this. Hinata tries not to show the pain on his face. How would Komaeda react if he knew that Hinata was a villain?

"So, hero's and villain's?" Hinata said. Komaeda shakes his head and frowns.

"I don't believe there are hero's and villain's." Hinata's heart misses a beat at Komaeda's words. "I believe that there are just people. People who make bad choices and people who make good choices. It doesn't make them a hero or a villain as such."

"So..." Hinata clears his throat, he's afraid of the question, and petrified of Komaeda's answer. "Do you believe a person who makes bad choices can be good?" Komaeda nods and Hinata's heart bursts with warmth.

"Yeah it happens all the time. Not just in books, but in reality as well," Komaeda answered, "Everyone deserves a second chance." _A second chance_. Hinata's never been offered one of them... is Komaeda his second chance? Maybe he could escape a world of evil and be happy... Maybe he can have a second chance.

 

Komaeda was a bit shy on asking for dessert, but Hinata saw him eyeing the ice cream sundae on the table nearby; so he ordered it for him. He struggled to eat it, so Hinata helped out... Being with Komaeda made him momentarily forget who he is.

They're currently walking side-by-side along the path by the sea wall. Hinata reaches for Komaeda's hand and holds it gently. Komaeda turns and looks at him with surprised eyes. He would've retracted his hand, had Komaeda not started swinging their hands slightly. A smile blooms on Hinata's face and he laces their fingers together. Komaeda's hand feels so delicate and small. It's so soft and fragile. Komaeda is soft and fragile. He needs to be protected.

"Thank you." Komaeda's gentle voice filters around Hinata, "I had a lovely time."

"Would you like to do it again? Somewhere different next time?" Hinata asked. Komaeda stops walking and stares at Hinata. He could get lost in those eyes and he wouldn't complain. "Yes, I'm sure," he answered Komaeda's silent question with a pointed look.

"Yes," he said meekly, "I'd love to." Hinata lets out a quiet sigh of relief, but a shaky breath of fears. He has kicked the chair from beneath Komaeda's feet, sending him falling with the rope around his neck. "I don't understand why you've chosen me..." his words pique Hinata's attention. "I'm sure you could have anyone you wanted... why me? I'm nothing special. I'm not worth even a second of your time..." Hinata gently places his hands on Komaeda's shoulders.

"You're worth every second of my time," he said with conviction. "I know we've only just met, but I like you. A lot." Komaeda doesn't know how to respond and it shows on his face. Hinata cups his cheek with one hand and slowly leans towards him. Komaeda doesn't lean away as his lips brush his slowly. Hinata was right, his lips _are_ soft. Hinata pulls back slightly to view Komaeda's face. His lips are parted and his eyes are wide with a mixture of confusion and shock. "Is this okay with you?" he asked.

"Yes," Komaeda responded. Hinata brings his other hand up and he holds Komaeda's face gently.

"Don't feel like you can't touch me," Hinata said, knowing full well that Komaeda would never even graze Hinata's clothing with a glove on, if he didn't ask first. Komaeda's hesitant hands lightly hold Hinata's waist as he kisses him again, sliding his eyes close. He's never kissed anyone before. Not being allowed. Not wanting to. But kissing Komaeda feels good. It feels right.

Hinata steps closer and presses his front up against Komaeda's. The contact makes him shiver; a tingling sensation pulses throughout his whole being. Komaeda's hands move from Hinata's waist to the small of his back, holding him more firmly against himself. Hinata disconnects their mouths and Komaeda instantly starts apologising and goes to step away.

"No," Hinata said, holding Komaeda's arms around his hips; keeping their bodies together. "I just wanted to say that I don't know what I'm doing... I've never kissed anyone- or done anything like-like this before," he stammered. Komaeda's eyes widen.

"What?" he exclaimed quietly, "you're amazing Hinata, how have you never been in a relationship before? Although I'm not one to judge, as I've never had a boyfriend..."

"It's just never been a priority for me..." Hinata responded, "Meeting you made me realise I am capable of feeling." Komaeda laughs slightly at that. "And I'm kind of glad you haven't had a boyfriend," Hinata shamelessly admitted, "Now I don't have anyone to be jealous of." Komaeda laughs again, but it's more like music to Hinata. "Komaeda... I want you to know now that you don't have to be scared to hug me or kiss me or text me or ring me- anything. I want you to be direct with me. Can you promise me you'll do that?"

"Yeah," Komaeda said sheepishly, "If that's what Hinata wants."

"I want you to want that," Hinata responded instantly. "Do you want that?"

"Yes."

 

Raking a hand through his hair anxiously, Hinata stares at his phone that has Togami's contact name on show. Hinata's thumb hovers over the 'ring' button for the umpteenth time. But he removes it, again. He knows the answer to the question he's going to ask... But Hinata has to do this. If he wants a happy ending he needs to do this. If he wants Komaeda to have a happy ending he needs to do this... Overall: he needs to do this.

He taps the call button and shakily places the phone to his ear. It's only a few rings before Togami's cold and curt voice filters through.

"Yes?" Hinata takes a deep breath and steadies his nerves. He has to do this. _Think of Nagito Komaeda_.

"I want out." As soon as the words are out, Hinata expected the weight on his shoulders to lift. But instead it crushes him.

"You do realise what you just projected, correct?" Togami asked coolly, Hinata can hear the supressed tension and fury in Togami's voice like popping candy in his ears. What he doesn't get is _why_ Togami is supressing his outburst.

"I have someone I need to keep safe," Hinata said, he might as well just spill everything. "I can't afford to be a part of this organisation. It puts them in danger... Togami, surely you have someone you want to protect." If it wasn't the audible bristle from Togami his words had caused he would've thought he'd hung up. "Then you understand." Hinata ends the call, breathing out a long breath.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata turns his head in the direction of the voice and smiles.

"Yeah," he answered, "You alright?" Komaeda nods in response. He's just come out of the shower. They're at Hinata's flat. This just proves how much Komaeda needs protecting. First date and Komaeda has wound up at Hinata's flat. It just shows how trusting he is...

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Komaeda asked, looking concerned. He walks over to Hinata's bed and hesitantly kneels on it. Komaeda is in some items of Hinata's clothing and he looks so much better than Hinata looks in them.

"Yes. I'm just a bit tired of work is all..." he muttered. He glances over to Komaeda to see him looking at him with an odd expression. It's almost as if he's asking for permission to sit on the bed properly. Hinata opens his arms and Komaeda crawls over and lays down next to him. He rests his head and one of his hands on Hinata's chest. Hinata wraps his arms around him as if to shield him and pulls him close, tangling their legs together. It's peaceful... It's comforting... Hinata doesn't feel alone with Komaeda...

"What is it about work that's getting you down?" Komaeda asked softly.

"My boss probably won't allow me to do something I want to do," Hinata replied bitterly. "But I'm not going to give up..." He squeezes Komaeda subconsciously.

"I'm sure it will turn out okay in the end," Komaeda chimed. He hopes Komaeda is right about that.

 

 _Surely you have someone you want to protect_. How those words ring so true for Togami... He places his phone on his nightstand and sits on the edge of his bed sighing. He knows Hinata won't be foolish enough to go to the police about the organisation... There really is nothing stopping him from leaving... But if he lets him go and something happens regarding Hinata then it complicates so many things. Also, ridiculing Hinata for having a secret lover would make Togami a hypocrite. Togami rubs his temple and sighs again.

"Is everything okay?" Togami turns to the voice and wipes the scowl from his face.

"Yes," Togami answered. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom is Makoto Naegi. His partner. You can call him a hypocrite, but he doesn't care. Meeting Makoto was the best thing that ever happened to Togami. And he guards him with his life. And Makoto's family.

"Are you sure? You seem..." Makoto trails off and sits cross-legged on their bed, "exasperated." Togami smiles and pulls Makoto atop him, gently pushing strands of his damp hair from his face.

"Did you swallow a thesaurus?" Togami asked, smirking. Makoto makes an offended face and hits his chest.

"Hey, I can speak..." Makoto trails off again, chewing on his lip in thought. "articulate?" Togami laughs, earning a frown, and another pat to his chest.

"Okay, I apologise," Togami said, sliding a hand up his boyfriends pyjama top and gently caressing the small of his back. Makoto shivers upon the contact, making Togami smirk again. As much as he would hate to admit it... Hinata's right. He does have someone he wants to protect. He _is_ protecting them. He can't prevent Hinata from protecting the person -whoever they are- from harm... It's just difficult to determine the aftermath of letting him go...

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked in a knowing voice. Togami blinks at the accusing look he's getting.

"I was just thinking about work," Togami sighed. Why does Hinata have to have feelings? It would make Togami's job a whole lot easier... Why can't all his employee's have cold hearts?

"Okay, stop making that face," Makoto ordered, interrupting his train of thought. "Stop thinking about work." Togami sighs again and raises a hand to rub his temple, but he ends up pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing _again_.

"I wish it was that simple..." he muttered darkly. Makoto sits up, so he's straddling Togami, and pulls his top over his head. Togami raises his eyebrows up at his, currently bold, meek boyfriend.

"It is that simple," he said before kissing Togami heatedly.


	4. He needs to be Protected

2 Week later...

Hinata and Komaeda have been together for two weeks now. But to Hinata it feels like much much longer... When he's with Komaeda time goes so strangely... It feels like he's known Komaeda his whole life. He hasn't smiled and laughed this much his whole life, and judging by Komaeda's way of supressing his laughter: he hasn't laughed and smiled much either. Hinata wants to know why Komaeda is the way he is... but Komaeda will tell him when he's ready.

Komaeda can be quite tiring at times... the way he puts himself down and also asks for permission before he does something. He's gotten better now Hinata has repeatedly told him not to be so afraid to do something. So Komaeda does take Hinata's hand or hugs him, but the gestures are hesitant like he's giving Hinata a chance to reject him if he wants to. He's also quite jumpy. If Hinata was to brush his hand or tap his shoulder when Komaeda wasn't looking in his direction, he'd flinch. Hinata has an inkling as to why Komaeda acts the way he does. And if it turns out that Hinata's presumption is right, he's got someone to hunt down and kill.

 

It's raining today, quite heavily. It makes traveling around a pain. Hinata is not allowed a car because he could easily be traced, by the number plate, if he did. He used to act like these rules never bothered him. But they do. They really do.

He darts into the café, running a hand through his hair and shaking out water droplets. His slim coat is drenched. He sighs and removes it as he walks over to the counter. Komaeda is making coffee's and teas, so he's not going to be serving him today. Hinata resists the urge to pout.

"What can I get for you?" a blonde girl asked, her name tag says Sonia Nevermind. Hinata really wants to say _Nagito Komaeda_ , but doesn't. So he just points to the mocha. "That'll be over to you in a few," she sung, taking the money from Hinata's out stretched hand.

He walks away from the counter, keeping his eyes on Komaeda, who is being irritatingly flirted with by some guy picking his coffee up to-go. He sits down in his usual seat, still looking at his boyfriend. He can see he's getting increasingly uncomfortable, it makes Hinata want to put a dent in the flirters face. Komaeda is beautiful and Hinata is not the only person to notice this, but can't people control themselves?

Sighing, Hinata looks away and to his phone. He see's he has a message...

_Souda: Sending all locations of CCTV cameras & list of employees to watch out for._

Hinata scans the list intently. The security cameras are in quite a few places... I'm sure Fujisaki won't have any trouble shutting them down... The only thing is making sure that they have located _all_ security cameras.

He pockets his phone and looks in Komaeda's direction. Just in time too. The flirter reaches a hand across the counter and runs it down Komaeda's arm, who flinches and steps away, his eyes wide and fearful. Hinata stands from his seat and walks over to the counter. As he gets closer he can her what the guy is saying:

"-come on. Your boyfriend never has to know anything." Komaeda meets my eyes, at first he looks relieved but then he pales. I bet Hinata has his 'scary face' on, as Komaeda calls it.

"Hey Ko," Hinata said smiling widely, "I've decided to have my coffee to-go, something came up." Komaeda nods and sets to work, swapping Hinata's mug for a takeaway coffee cup.

"Can't you see I was having a conversation?" the guy asked agitated, looking at Hinata like he's an idiot. The face makes Hinata want to rip the guy in half.

"Yeah, it sounded like you were asking my boyfriend to sleep with you," Hinata responded instantly. All colour drains from the guys face. "Piss off. And if I ever see you anywhere near Komaeda again: I'll kill you." Hinata's words are literal as well. The guy doesn't respond, he just takes his coffee and runs out of the café; not looking back. Hinata smiles, satisfied and turns back to the counter. Komaeda is holding his coffee in his delicate hands and looking at Hinata with a parted mouth. "You okay?" Hinata asked, taking the coffee from his hands.

"Y-yeah..." Komaeda said quietly. "Thank you... I-I didn't know how to get him to leave me alone... he wouldn't listen to me..." Komaeda muttered, wrapping his arms around himself. Something about the action makes Hinata's heart wrench in his chest.

"Well, I doubt he'll be back anytime soon," Hinata replied. "So, are you still okay to go out tonight?"

"Yes," Komaeda said. His answer settles nicely with Hinata as he didn't add 'unless you don't want to!' at the end, like he usually does. This is progress and it makes Hinata smile.

"Good." Komaeda smiles, his cheeks turning pink. "I've got to go. I'll see you tonight." Hinata leans over the counter and pecks Komaeda's cheek, making him blush more fiercely. "Be careful making coffee."

"I will," Komaeda replied meekly. "See you tonight." As Hinata turns to leave, Komaeda grabs his arm. He looks over to him quizzically but doesn't get to ask what's wrong. Komaeda leans over the counter and initiates his first kiss. Hinata smiles slightly and kisses him back, gently caressing his soft cheek.

 

As soon as Hinata arrived at the Covert he was called into Togami's office. Shocker. Ever since he made the phone call, two weeks ago, about leaving, he's been having a lot of meetings. He walks in, not bothering to knock. This conversation isn't going to go well anyway, so what's the point of acting civil? Togami is sitting at his desk and Kirigiri, his assistant, stands beside him; her face as stormy as ever. Honestly, these two are the same in so many ways, yet they don't get along very well; and it shows.

"Hinata," Togami said in a way of greeting, his face intent. Hinata sits down opposite him and folds his arms across his chest. "Leaving is not an option." His words shake Hinata, Komaeda's bubbly and happy face emerging from his mind.

"I need to," Hinata said slowly, trying to remain calm. Togami sighs, and Kirigiri is the next to speak.

"You cannot allow your emotions to rule you," she aired coolly. Like she'd know what _emotions_ are. She can't even crack a smile. Hinata doesn't think he's ever seen her _blink_.

"You don't understand," Hinata said, making it sound more like an accusation than a response. "I want out. I want to leave. I have someone important to me that I don't want getting hurt."

"It's your own fault if she gets hurt," Kirigiri commented, "You know the rules. It was your decision to break them." Hinata feels a bolt of anger at that. He can't control his feelings. He didn't even know he had them. Maybe if he hadn't of been shut off from love, since the age of fourteen, he would've had some self-control and would never of walked back into that café.

"If I don't leave this organisation then _he_ 's going to get hurt!" Hinata yelled, "I don't want him getting hurt! I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt because of me..." Hinata feels his eyes sting with anger at the thought of Komaeda being tortured by some psychopath for information on him.

"If _he_ gets hurt it'll be your own fault," Kirigiri said, emphasising the _he_ , as Hinata has unconsciously corrected her. Hinata stands from the chair and stares them both down.

"You'll let me go," he said sternly to them, his words heavy, "If you don't, and he gets hurt, I'll kill you. I'll kill everyone who is a part of this organisation. I'll kill your families and I'll kill your secret lover-" he sends a death glare in Togami's direction, "-and then I'll kill their family. I will destroy everything important to you, and I'll do it right in front of your eyes so you can see, and know, how it feels to watch your whole life be ripped away from you." And with that, Hinata stalks out of the room, mentally taking a photograph of Kirigiri's fearful face -the only emotion she has ever shown- and Togami's perplexed one. He is so sick of this. He wants out, and he'll get out.

 

Hinata decided that restaurants, cinemas, theatres -the usual places people go for dates- are becoming a bit too expected. So he has decided to take Komaeda somewhere he wouldn't expect.

"This is a five star hotel," Komaeda said aloud, as we walk towards a lift. Komaeda looks lovely today. He is in white jeans and a baby blue top with a large white and blue checked jacket. Hinata has had to resist the urge to hug him and never let go.

"It is a five star hotel, yes," Hinata confirmed, clicking the button to summon the lift. "I thought that a restaurant is too repetitive, so I decided to book a suite here and have unlimited room service." Komaeda smiles sheepishly and hugs Hinata's arm to his chest.

"That's quite creative," he commented. Hinata doesn't think it's that out of the ordinary, but he guesses it's not something people usually do. They usually have meal in a restaurant and then go to a hotel, his plan is to just be in the hotel.

They step into the lift and Komaeda latches onto Hinata tighter. He doesn't question it because he doesn't want to make Komaeda pull away or think that he's being silly; he clearly just has a fear of lifts. Hinata doesn't particularly enjoy them either... They are a easy way of being cornered and then murdered.

The lift comes to a stop and they step out together. Komaeda's hold on Hinata doesn't lesson as they exit the lift and make their way down the corridor; but Hinata doesn't complain.

When they enter the suite, Hinata lets out a sigh of relief to see that the room is perfect. Komaeda looks around, his eyes sparkling. That's the exact reaction he wanted. He has to admit the room is nice. The bed is a giant super-king sized bed, which is atoned with silky white and cream sheets. The floor and walls are a lovely shade of cream; and the carpet is very soft. There is a large plasma screened TV set a reasonable distance away from the bed. In the middle of the room is a cream couch seated in front of a white glass coffee table, which has a basket full of different sweets and rich chocolates sitting atop it.

"This is lovely..." Komaeda murmured, as they take their shoes off. Hinata smiles as he watches Komaeda pad towards the bathroom and peer inside; his large eyes going wide. "Hinata, there is a Jacuzzi in here!" he exclaimed, making Hinata laugh. He walks over and joins his boyfriend in the on-suite. The whole room is marble. Everything marble. The floor is a glittering pale cream and so are the walls. The countertops, where a glossy white sink with a fountain tap, is imbedded into is a shade darker than the walls and floor, making it stand out. The Jacuzzi sits in the centre looking graceful. Red petals float on the frothy bubbles. To the Jacuzzi's side is an ice bucket with a bottle of expensive looking champagne resting inside.

"It is quite nice," Hinata said. Komaeda looks at him with a face of pure shock.

"'Quite nice'?" Komaeda echoed, "Hinata, this is... well it's amazing... it's incredible!" he enthused. Hinata finds himself smiling again, watching his gorgeous boyfriend gaze around, unsure of what to look at. "You're too nice to me. I don't deserve this." Hinata gently pulls Komaeda against him and into a warm a embrace. Komaeda hesitantly puts his arms around him in return and rests his head on his shoulder.

"You deserve to be treated like royalty," Hinata said, "You're special to me Komaeda. I really care about you." Komaeda squeezes Hinata and buries his face into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you..."

"Don't thank me," Hinata replied, pulling away and holding Komaeda's face gently. "How about we order room service? You can order anything you want. Order it all if you want." Komaeda smiles timidly with his pink cheeks that Hinata adores.

 

Komaeda took a lot of persuading to order more than one thing, but he eventually did. He ordered a vegetarian starter and main and ordered a few desserts. Hinata ordered the same, with different desserts; so they can mix and match. Hinata has decided to become a vegetarian, mainly because he has been eating with Komaeda for two weeks now and he finds that eating what Komaeda eats isn't so bad. Turns out he can live without chicken.

"I can't eat anymore," Komaeda declared. They're sitting on the bed with loads of dessert platters in front of them. Watching Komaeda struggle to eat a chocolate fudge cake was the most entertaining thing he's seen all week. Komaeda leans over and picks up a truffle, that's from the basket the hotel provided, and pops it into his mouth.

"What happened to groaning and saying you 'can't eat anymore'?" Hinata laughed. Komaeda smiles passively and reaches for another truffle, making Hinata laugh harder.

"You're going to make me fat," Komaeda accused, chewing his second truffle. Hinata is quite shocked at how open Komaeda is being, but he won't bring it up in case he goes back into his shell.

"We can be fat together then," Hinata countered, getting Komaeda to laugh. He has noticed that Komaeda isn't supressing his laughter, he laughs full and genuinely. It warms even the coldest parts of Hinata's heart. He looks down and goes to eat a truffle, only to see they're all gone. "You ate all the truffles," Hinata said giving Komaeda an amused look.

"Almost..." he whispered, placing the final truffle into his mouth. Hinata barks out a sudden laugh and watches as Komaeda teasingly eats it in front of him.

"I can still try it," Hinata aired. Komaeda gives him a puzzled look in response, so Hinata leans towards him and kisses him. Komaeda tenses and gasps in surprise. Hinata pushes his tongue through Komaeda's parted lips and glides it slowly around his mouth. This is much better than eating an actual truffle. Komaeda raises a hand to Hinata's face and kisses him back, hesitantly pushing his tongue into his mouth. Hinata sighs in contentment and runs a hand through Komaeda's hair, feeling the soft strands between his fingers.

They part mutually, smiling at each other lovingly.

"That's what you meant by 'I can still try it'," Komaeda said, smiling seductively. Hinata is enjoying how much Komaeda is being himself and feeling confident, no longer afraid of doing or saying things to him.

"Yep," Hinata responded. Komaeda laughs and kisses him tenderly. "I'll clear these desserts out so we can actually lay on the bed properly," Hinata said, leaning back. Komaeda nods in agreement and goes to help pick up a few dishes. "No I'll do it. It's okay."

"No let me help," Komaeda insisted, climbing off of the bed with a few empty bowls and plates. Hinata places them onto the silver trolley, Komaeda doing the same, and then wheeling it away from the bed. He turns back and climbs onto the bed, opening his arms up so he can cuddle Komaeda. The albino lays down and presses himself into Hinata, allowing him to hold him closely and protectively. "This mattress is memory foam," Komaeda commented.

"It is," Hinata laughed, feeling his body sink into the mattress.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes with me..." Komaeda murmured, "Or any pyjamas..." He cranes his head up and looks at Hinata with a worrisome face.

"I didn't expect you to," Hinata chuckled, "the hotel provides pyjamas... they're like white robes. They're fluffy and warm," he added, making Komaeda smile. "Kind of like you." Komaeda blushes and laughs. Hinata's eyes start to sting with tears. What if something happens to him? That would destroy Hinata... It'd be all his fault. He'd never see Komaeda's shy laughing face ever again, and it'd be his fault. All of it.

"You okay?" Komaeda asked. Hinata blinks away the tears and smiles.

"Yeah, my eyes are watering for some reason," he lied. Komaeda tilts his head to the side but doesn't say anything. Hinata closes the distance between them and kisses him softly. Komaeda, as predicted, gasps in surprise. Hinata places a hand to the side of his face, kissing him more deeply. Komaeda gasps again, a sound catching in the back of his throat. Hinata pushes Komaeda into the mattress gently, leaning over him. He holds his hip with one hand and places the other to the back of his head, feeling his fluffy hair.

Komaeda slowly feels Hinata's shoulders and back through his shirt, the tips of his fingers pressing down into the fabric, as Hinata starts to kiss sensually across his jaw. Komaeda sighs and gasps and moans quietly as Hinata kisses down his neck. He moves his mouth against Komaeda's collarbone. It must be a sensitive spot for Komaeda as he moans and digs his fingers into Hinata's back. Hinata slides a hand up Komaeda's top and runs it along his smooth stomach.

Komaeda flinches and places his hands on Hinata's shoulders. He pulls back and looks worriedly at his boyfriend.

"Did I hurt you?" Hinata asked. Komaeda shakes his head, tugging his top down. "Then, what's wrong?" Komaeda's large eyes are glossy and sad, it turns Hinata's stomach uneasily. "Komaeda, you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong? I wasn't planning on sleeping with you if that's what you're worried about." Komaeda shakes his head and his eyes unleash a load of tears. "Ko, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, pulling him into an embrace and soothingly running a hand through his hair.

"I'm s-sorry," Komaeda cried, "I'm s-so pathetic, c-crying like this... I d-don't deserve y-y-you."

"Komaeda stop apologising and you're not pathetic, stop saying things like that, okay?" Hinata lets Komaeda calm down, holding him close and soothingly running a hand up and down his back, and through his hair.

"Okay," Komaeda sniffed, as Hinata wipes away a few stray tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes..." Komaeda said quietly, "I-I want you to know..." he murmured, "I trust you..." his words are like a painful stab in the gut. All Hinata does is lie to him... and yet he trusts him... it's so messed up. "When I was young my parents died... and I was put into the care system because I had no other family willing to take me in..." Hinata squeezes Komaeda as if to take some of the pain away. "So... when what happened to me, when I was thirteen, happened... there wasn't anyone for me to confide in..." Hinata holds his breath. He knows what's coming next. He was right about his presumption. "I... I was... well, I was... raped..." Hinata holds Komaeda closer and squeezes his slim body. "Multiple times.... By multiple people." Hinata lets out the breath he was holding, shakily. He's so disconcerted and feeling an overwhelming sense of melancholy. But he's also enraged. How _dare_ someone do that. It makes him sick. He feels like throwing up. He feels like skinning -whoever did this- alive. He feels like cutting them all into little pieces to make them feel a pain that can't even be compared to the pain Komaeda must of felt- and still feels.

"Nagito," Hinata said, his voice hoarse, "I will _never_ let anything happen to you. I promise. If someone even so much as touches you _I'll tear them apart_." Komaeda grips Hinata's back and buries his face into his chest.

"Y-you're too nice to me..." Komaeda whimpered. Hinata understands why Komaeda thinks so little of himself. He can't even begin to imagine what sort of things those sick bastards must of said to him. Thinking about it is driving him insane with fury. _How fucking dare they_.

"No, Nagito," Hinata said, pulling back to look at his tear stained face, "The world is not nice _enough_." Komaeda's eyes tear up again and Hinata hates it. He fucking hates it. He hates how tired and broken Komaeda looks. He wants to see Komaeda smiling and laughing, his cheeks pink and eyes alight. He wants to see his bubbly personality trait and how down to earth he is. Not crying, his large eyes one long dark abyss of despair. He hates it.

It just gives him more fire to leave the organisation. He is sick of being told what to do. Komaeda needs to be protected. And he will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so suspicious of Ko it breaks my heart :D


	5. One day we'll all know the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.  
> THANK YOU for all your comments :)

4 Weeks later...

"Explain," Kirigiri said coldly, her face as hard as stone. Hinata is sitting in front of Togami at his desk, Kirigiri is standing by Togami's chair; glaring.

"Unlike you I actually have a heart," Hinata snapped. Her glare deepens. "I want out! Why can't you just allow it?" Hinata shouted, not caring if people from the main Covert room can hear. Togami sighs and Kirigiri snaps her pencil in half.

"It's a lot more complicated than that," she said, her voice shaking from calmness.

"Leave," Togami ordered. It takes a moment, but Hinata realises he was talking to Kirigiri. "Why are you still here? Leave me to talk to him. Your agitated presence is irritating me. Go." Kirigiri bristles at his words. She tilts her chin up in a dignified manner and stalks from the room, not so quietly slamming the door shut. Togami sighs. _A_ _gain_. Hinata notes he's been doing a lot of that. "Hinata, I would let you go but it takes time-"

" _Time_?" Hinata bellowed, "It's been over a fucking month since I asked to leave! How much more _time_ do you want?"

"There are a lot of procedures that have to be carried out-"

"I don't give a shit!" Hinata yelled, "I want out! I want to live a normal life! I want to be happy, I want to keep someone I love safe!" Hinata's voice cracks and so do his ears. Did he just say _love_?

"There is no point in shouting," Togami said calmly, "Shouting won't solve anything." Hinata's hands clamp into fists and he grounds his teeth angrily.

"Well simply just talking isn't getting anywhere, is it?" he retorted. He doesn't understand why everyone is acting like an asshole. Just let him go.

"Hinata. I'll have to think about this and talk about it more with Kiri-" Hinata's phone ringing drowns out Togami's speech. He gets his phone out and looks at the collar I.D: _Hope_. It's Komaeda. Hinata answers the call and stands from his chair. Togami gives him a warning look, so he doesn't leave the office, he just turns around- not facing him.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Hinata asked, his voice going soft and his body relaxing.

"I'm sorry, are you busy? I knew I shouldn't of called..." Komaeda muttered.

"No. I told you not to feel like you can't phone me," Hinata said, "What's up?"

"Well... my councillor wants to meet you... But I completely understand if you don't want to!"

"I'll come," Hinata responded instantly. "I'd like to meet your councillor. And Komaeda please stop thinking I don't care, because I do. You know that." It's been trying at times with Komaeda, but they've been together a month and two weeks now and Hinata has honestly never been this happy.

"Okay... Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Hinata said, "I'll always do whatever you ask of me. On another note, please be careful in the kitchen."

"Eh?" Komaeda exclaimed, "how'd you know I was cooking?" Hinata smiles and laughs slightly at his response.

"I can smell the burning through the phone."

"Hinata!"

"I'm joking," Hinata laughed, "but seriously, be careful. You're clumsy."

"I will," Komaeda hummed, making Hinata smile wider.

"Nagito..." There's a few seconds of silence on the other end before Komaeda's soft voice comes through again,

"Hajime?"

"I love you." There is another short pause on the other end, and Hinata can see Komaeda's confused and shocked face.

"I love you too."

"See you later," Hinata said, his heart missing beats.

"Yeah, have a nice day!" Hinata ends the call, smiling down at his phone. _This is why I want out_. He sighs, all the tension coming back to his body, and turns back to Togami.

When he looks back he see's sympathy in Togami's eyes. It's like he understands how he feels. Hinata almost feels bad for yelling at him a month ago and threatening to murder his lover. _Makoto Naegi_. Yeah, Hinata has ways of finding out information even Togami couldn't hack into.

"Okay..." Togami said slowly. "You may leave." Hinata stares in shock, his mouth agape. "But you do know what this means, right?" Hinata swallows the dry lump in his throat and nods.

"I have to leave the country and change my identity," Hinata said, Togami nodding. "Done," Hinata said. "I'll leave as soon as possible." He turns on his heel and heads towards the door, practically skipping from glee. He can't believe Togami has actually agreed to this... maybe it was the phone call with Komaeda that tipped him over the edge... Hinata smiles to himself, Komaeda is so lucky he's made Hinata lucky...

Hinata pauses at the door, and turns to look at Togami. "I hope you have a nice life," he said. Togami nods curtly in response. Hinata knows that's all he's going to get. "Thank you..." he muttered before leaving Togami's office and not looking back.

 

Hinata destroyed his sim card and threw his phone down the closest drain, after leaving the Covert. He doesn't want to be tracked by anyone, and he doesn't want messages from anyone. The only person he's a bit gutted about not saying goodbye to is Souda... But he soon got over it and he runs home, unable to explain how he's feeling. He feels light. He feels like he could fly. He's running but it doesn't feel like his feet are moving. Perhaps his high on happiness. Perhaps his high on love. Or perhaps he's just finally free.

He enters his flat and is instantly hit with the smell of something sweet. He can't help the smile spreading across his face as he takes his shoes off, and heads further inside.

"You're home early," Komaeda said. His hair is tied up into a small pony tail, and he's up to his elbows in flower. Hinata laughs and walks over to him, brushing off some flower on his cheek. Komaeda blushes and adverts his eyes. "I was going to surprise you... but..."

"This is a surprise," Hinata responded, kissing his lightly freckled cheek. "Can I help?" Komaeda smiles and nods, adding to his light mood. "What are you cooking then?"

"Well I've made cake and brownies, now I'm making cookies," Komaeda answered, showing him the bowl full of flower and eggs with bits of eggshell inside. "Well... I'm trying..." Hinata rubs the small of his back lovingly, and smiles.

"You're doing fine," Hinata reassured, "We just need to get bits of the shell out, and then we're good."

"Okay," Komaeda replied. Hinata pecks his lips, smiling. "What was that for?" Komaeda asked, pink. Hinata flicks his nose and then kisses it.

"I love you," he said. Komaeda flushes darker, but a small smile graces his lips, warming Hinata.

"I love you too," he said shyly. Hinata leans towards him again and kisses him. Komaeda kisses back, his hands cupping Hinata's face. "Oh!" Komaeda exclaimed, breaking the kiss. "I've got flower on my hands! Now it's on your face! I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologise. Now we both look the same," Hinata laughed. Komaeda smiles, his distress dispersing. "Come on, lets bake these cookies."

 

Komaeda doesn't understand Hinata... He is so nice to him, and he doesn't believe he deserves it; even though Hinata insists he does. Hinata has frazzled Komaeda. The brunette always asks him what he wants and if he's okay with something... Komaeda doesn't understand why he doesn't just do whatever he wants. But being with Hinata has made Komaeda feel safe, he feels protected. Whenever his boyfriend hugs him in his strong arms, he feels shielded. Whenever he opens his arms so he can cuddle him, he feels warm and safe. When Hinata kisses him, he doesn't feel like he's being violated. He knows that Hinata is kissing him out of love; not because he wants something.

And that's when we come back to Hinata always asking him if he's okay with what he's doing. At first Komaeda thought it was because his boyfriend is inexperienced when it comes to intimacy, but now Komaeda _knows_ it's because he cares about him; and he wants to make sure Komaeda is okay with being kissed and held out of the blue.

He feels like himself and Hinata are the same in many ways. Used. Tired. Manipulated. Afraid... Afraid of something-

"I love these brownies!" Hinata moaned, taking another one from the plate in front of them. Komaeda smiles and feels his face heat up. He made the brownies after all...

"There're not that great," Komaeda muttered modestly, nibbling on a cookie. Hinata gives him a look that Komaeda is all too familiar with. It's a look that says 'Stop'. It's a look that makes him feel warm with love. It's a look that reminds him that his boyfriend really does love him, and that he's not just using him.

"They are perfect," Hinata said loudly, placing a hand over Komaeda's. He doesn't flinch anymore. In fact he's bold enough to lace their fingers together. "Just like you," Hinata added, and Komaeda feels his cheeks heat up again. His blush intensifies when Hinata places his other hand over Komaeda's, sandwiching his weak hand between his strong ones. "Ko... I've been thinking," Hinata started, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. "How about we move away... together." He looks up and pierces Komaeda with his golden eyes. Komaeda finds his heart hammering in his chest. Hinata wants to move away? He wants to move away with Komaeda?

"Y-you want to move country?"

"Yes," Hinata answered. Komaeda adverts his eyes. Moving sounds like a great idea... but:

"What has brought this on?"

"I... I quit my... _job_ ," Hinata said, Komaeda's eyes widen in shock. Hinata quit his job? Isn't there a lot of procedures to go through? Komaeda's surprised they let him go...

"Okay..." Komaeda murmured. Hinata looks up and squeezes Komaeda's hand, leaning across the table with a worried expression.

"You don't have to agree if you-"

"No I want to," Komaeda said with conviction. "I don't mind where we go, as long as I'm with you... although I do like the idea of living near a beach... But-but if you want to live in snow, I'm completely okay with that!" Komaeda gushed, laughing slightly. Hinata kisses his forehead and squeezes his hand again, making him go warm _again_.

"If you want to live near a beach: then we will," Hinata said, and Komaeda's heart swells in his chest. "I want to make you happy. And if living by a beach will make you happy, then we will find a house near the best beach in that country." Komaeda's eyes tear up and leans across the table, holding his boyfriends face with his free hand.

" _You_ , make me happy." Komaeda closes his lips around Hinata's top lip and kisses him with a lot of force. "I love you." That is one thing he is sure of.

"And I love _you_ ," Hinata responded. Komaeda does not doubt that.

 

One day Hinata will tell Komaeda about his _job_. One day he'll tell him everything. Komaeda believes Hinata will tell him. He will, because there is no doubt in Komaeda's mind that he doesn't love him. He doesn't mind that Hinata is keeping a big secret. He doesn't mind that he's not a Detective; that he's the opposite. He doesn't mind. He doesn't mind because he knows Hinata loves him. He's not afraid of him, or disgusted by him, because he understands. Everyone has a reason for doing what they do.

And one day Komaeda will tell Hinata the truth too, because he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........  
> ....  
> ..  
> .  
>  I'm sorry.


End file.
